1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a column hole cover which is used in automotive vehicles for covering a lower part of a column hole formed at an instrument panel for insertion of a steering column therethrough.
2. Description of Related Art
This type of column hole cover has a tubular shape. The column hole cover has one end thereof fixed to a steering gear box and the other end thereof fixed to a circumferential portion of an aperture of the column hole of the instrument panel via a fixing member such as a band, bolt or clip (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.11-78912(1999)). The other end of the column hole cover encloses the aperture of the column hole, thereby preventing muddy water from entering a cabin through the column hole.
However, an operation for fixing the one end of the column hole cover to the instrument panel using the bolt or the like is cumbersome and labor intensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a column hole cover which reduces labor involved in the assembly work and can ensure an adequate sealing performance.